Festival of the Dead
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, they celebrate their day of the dead in whats called a Wag Party. Its the one day a year when the dead get to mingle with the living. The one day a year when Archangel Raphael’s little son gets to see his mother again.


"Arms up my little one."

The boy eyed the chest piece and frowned in a pout not liking that he had to wear it one bit, he'd much rather where his little bottoms and run around barefoot. It was bad enough that he had to where _shoes._

"But Babaan I don't _want_ to wear that! It smells funny and it gets all sticky!"

Raphael smiled at the little one, understanding his quickly depleting patience, the child was not quick to loose his temper but it had been some time since he'd last napped and they were running on borrowed time before he fell into a tantrum.

Setting it aside for a moment he opened his newly free'd hands for the egyptian child.

Isa stood from his position, arms crossed pouting on Babaan's bed, and raised his arms instead. He didnt move as fingers curled under his arms and lifted him up, pulling him to rest against a warm stomach and a strong chest, an arm coming to cradle him under his bottom.

He laid his head upon his parent's shoulder and listened to his soft humming, deep, rolling, like the thunder he was known for when one tipped his temper in the wrong way.

Or you scare him really bad.

It was soothing to him, reminding him that he was home again, back under the watchful eye of his father. Under his care and love.

"I know you do not like to wear it, I know this Little heart of the desert, I know. But you must. It is only for a little while, do you think you can manage for a little while? I promise to wash the stickiness free once we return home again."

Isa pouted not liking it, but babaan had a point, it was not often that this day came around and he had to look like a Prince of Egypt.

"Okay, I wear it babaan."

Warm lips pressed to the side of his temple and he sighed comfortably at the feeling of warmth that traveled through him.

"And perhaps you can nap for a bit before we go too? You are getting cranky."

"Am _not!"_

There was a soft chuckle, "Oh yes you are."

Isa let himself be set down again, only parting with the knowledge that if he allowed himself to finish getting dressed he would be picked up once more and held close as he napped before the Wag Festival.

Hooking the broad collar around his small neck, resting upon his little shoulders, he looked down as the chest peice shone in the light that filtered in through the window. He did like how it sparkled.

Next was the cuffs, and the head crowning that fell own his back and a feather of his mother in the front as the eye piece, and lastly his belt to keep his clothing from falling away.

"There, now, was that as hard as you had made it to be?"

Isa nodded and lifted his arms again to be picked right back up. Raphael chuckled again and lifted him as requested, rocking him too and fro gently as ever, watching as his eyes slowly but surely slid shut with this paternal smile adorning his features that had been so desired to be worn again.

Sometimes he had to take a moment to stop and remember, see it for his own self, that his precious son had been returned to him again.

There, a nap might do him some good before hand, a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts once more.

"Enter."

The door opened just a crack but it was enough for the Scride to poke his head in, "Arch Michael wanted me to let you know that they are ready when you are. Sir."

Ah, justice was being well served with this punishment. Metatron loathed the idea of being the children's 'nanny'.

It was one of Gabriel and Lucifers finer suggestions.

Raphael nodded, moving to the door himself, mindful not to wake his sleeping prince, "Yes. Thank you Metatron. You may return to your duties."

Sending a glare in the childs direction that he just so kindly overlooked for the moment Metatron muttered and turned on his heel. Raphael shook his head as he shut his door behind him, he would never learn.

And secretly part of him enjoyed that. That part that was still, to this day, rather unhappy with the fact that he had let his son, his one and only son, fall. Though it wasn't like some good hadn't come from it, and he guessed that he did owe him some debt of gratitude.

Never telling him that though, Father knows his head was already much too big, no he showed his thanks in not smiting him.

Adam, the twins, and Matthew had never been to a Wag Festival, and Isa hadn't since he was very small, so this was an exciting occasion for them all.

Now that he really thinks about it, he doesn't remember Michael nor Lucifer ever attending one either, he has though.

The Egyptian version of Day of the Dead. The one time every so many years that Anubis opened the Gates of the Ancient Earth and the spirits given access to the mortal world from which they once came.

A tragic day for his family but one that would also bring so much joy.

Michael smiled as he approached, little Matthew balanced on his hip in a fashion that was just so _right_. Lucifer looked up from where he'd been whispering in the elders ear, smiling stunningly at the sight if the sleeping Isa, little Adam up on his shoulders, arms crossed a top his blonde hair.

"Was it nap time already?"

Raphael returned the kind smile, looking down breifly at his precious package, "For the moment."

"Does he know?"

He shook his head, "I do not think so. I merely told him we must visit the ancient world."

Gabriel joined them last, a twin under one arm and the other hanging off his shoulder.

"Sorry we're late, someone needed to be reminded why pants were not an _optional_ item of clothing."

Nari giggled and ducked back into his father's leg, Gabriel felt such an action and smiled down at him.

Michael clapped, minding the slumbering fledgling, "Shall we make our leave then?", the other two hummed in agreement and approval, he turned back to the Healer.

"Lead the way brother."

* * *

They had barely even touched to the earth when Isa let out a sound of happy surprise and squirmed to be put down. Raphael yelped as the child faulted his grip and fell to his feet, leather sandals patting the ground solidly.

"Aleam 'Anubis! Aleam 'Anubis!*"

Before them stood the Jackal god, he turned at the voice, godly form fading for one more human and he smiled at his dearest nephews appearance.

"My word! You have grown abn 'akha alsaghir*!"

He slammed the end of his iron staff into the ground as he bent to scoop the child up onto his free arm, "Have you come to celebrate?"

Isa giggled and looked down at his uncle, "For what?"

"The Wag Festival, it is nearly time, would you aid me?"

He smiled at the child, not many got through to the death god but this one always had, and he always would. Isa giggled and nodded, watching as Anubis swung his large heavy Anhk Staff around and slammed the end into the solid ground again.

The beat of it reverberated around them all, echoing off the walls of fine smoothed stone and emeralds, the others looked around at it. Taking in the ancient texts and hieroglyphics.

Isa wrapped a little hand around his uncles, the smooth skin meeting rough, little fingers curling around large ones, "Do you know what to say?"

When the child shook his head, Anubis leaned foward to whisper into his ear, raising his Staff as he did.

Isa smiled when he got it and the god leaned away, nodding for him to carry on.

"You are released.", His voice was so small compared to the deepness of his parent and his uncle, "The doors of Earth are opened to you."

Anubis slammed the staff back down again, this time it was loud as a thunder bolt, the floor shook with the power.

The wall slowly chipped away until it picked up, chunks falling back as a swirling vortex was opened to them. There was nothing for a long moment, and then a shadow, moving slowly but ever closer.

And then there was a hand, a torso, a person.

Others followed.

People came up from the other side of the Archangels, meeting their loved ones passed, Raphael smiled when Anubis bowed as best he could with Isa on his arm.

His love.

His light.

His anchor.

She was still as beautiful as the day he'd first met her.

Ma'at stepped out from the door between worlds, dress and shawl flowing behind her, a single feather headdress, and wings as magnificant as the sky heavens itself curled behind her.

Isa froze to stillness and their eyes met.

"Al'am! Al'am!"

She smiled, dazzingly, stunning, and ran to meet him. Isa was set down and no sooner had he touched the ground he was off. She caught him mid step swinging him up in joyious excitement.

"My son!"

Isa cried into her shoulder and she pulled him in close, looking passed him to his father, "My friend."

Raphael ignored his brothers (not Michael of course because he was not so childish so openly) cat calls as he stepped forward, Isa was conent between them as he stepped up close enough to wrap his arms around the goddess's waist, pressing their temples together.

"My love."

"My king."

They brushed noses and pulled away.

Anubis appeared behind Gabriel and Lucifer, startling them and tossing his arms over their shoulders, "Come my friends, we have food and drink, this is time to celebrate. Enjoy yourselves."

Ma'at curled her free arm around Raphael's, letting him guide her as she turned to whisper with her child. Her sweet little Fruit of the Nile.

They celebrated as his people did.

Dancing and singing.

They feasted and drank (though the children played while the adults drank-more children came to join them as the gates opened for them as well) and enjoyed the festival for what it was.

All good things must come to an end though, Isa hanging sound asleep against his father's shoulder, the arm under his bottom keeping him up right as his bare feet dangled. His cousins were not much better either, all worn from the eventful time they'd shared.

Ma'at brushed a hand down the back of his soft head, fingers threading between braids, "He is growing so big. I am missing him. I miss him every moment of eternal life."

"We miss you as well."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, tenderly, it left a slight tingle in the spot.

Then she turned to kiss Isa's little head, "I love you My Prince."

Anubis allowed them their moment until he couldn't any longer, "My strength is not infinite, Ma'at I fear it is time, the gate is closing."

She nodded towards him and turned to give one last good bye, "Tell him of me?"

"Everyday."

Ma'at kissed him again, this time on the lips, a kiss of love and rememberance, "Goodbye."

She left with a look over her shoulder and a smile.

They watched as the gate slowly closed on itself, her waving as it did, and the stones replaced themselves to their spots once more until nothing was left but a solid stone wall. Anubis turned, jackal head returned, to bid them goodbye as well.

"It has been an honor to see you again, and the Little Prince, but I must return to the underworld and you the world above."

* * *

Raphael tucked the blankets around the freshly washed child and settled in next to him, smiling as he cuddled up next to him.

"Did you have fun?"

Isa nodded, and burrowed closer, "Thank you babaan for taking me."

"My pleasure little one. Close your eyes my child you are weary."

The little one yawned and nuzzled in close again, "Hum babaan?"

Never able to deny such a request as that Raphael pulled him close and obliged, humming soft and deep in his chest, watching as his eyes slowly closed for good again and he smiled.

He'd missed these moments the most.

* * *

 **Just a little bit of Raphael and Isa cause they are my thing right now and so cute together! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
